


Llegada de reyes

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Romance, Three Kings' Day, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: La llegada de reyes cayó un día viernes, el primero del mes, tal como hubiera sucedido ese diciembre de varios años atrás.





	Llegada de reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para la actividad Navidad: Actividad especial del foro Cannon Island.
> 
> Prompt #38: "This Christmas walk was a shit idea, my balls are fucking blue!"
> 
> Personajes: Levy McGarden. Gajeel/Levy. OC (creo que aún cataloga de OC) secundario.
> 
> Extensión: 1890 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Qué puedo decir, mi hermana me dice Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras por algo. Está tan centrado en Levy que dudé sobre si ponerlo como Gajeel/Levy, pero lo pongo porque está y porque era lo que quería escribir. Es creo que la única pareja relevante del manga que me gusta, pero no me inspira nada, sin embargo el prompt me inspiró para ellos y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.
> 
> Admito que mi idea inicial era fluff, pero la inspiración atacó y lo que quedó, es lo que quedó. Me gusta el resultado.

La llegada de reyes cayó un día viernes, el primero del mes, tal como hubiera sucedido ese diciembre de varios años atrás. El cielo nublado y el viento gélido parecieron predecir el humor aletargado de Levy. No era nuevo, sucedía así cada vez que el seis caía un viernes; ni exclusivo, la llegada de reyes nunca era un fecha alegre, pero solía empeorar si transcurría el último día de la semana, presionando con más fuerza la nostalgia y las heridas abiertas.

Magnolia colocaba un gran árbol navideño en el centro de la ciudad por las celebraciones, lo armaban el primer domingo de adviento y lo desarmaban el siete de enero. La última oportunidad para verlo se daba, por tanto, el día de reyes. Lucy llevaba tanto a sus hijos como a los gemelos a verlo, Levy no salía de casa, siquiera para ir al gremio. Los adultos con el tiempo se acostumbraban a esos lutos personales, pero los niños no tenían por qué. No era su obligación entenderlo, mucho menos actuar en consecuencia.

La niña, tan despierta como su madre, parecía vislumbrar el leve destello de la pérdida tras los ojos de su progenitora; siempre calmada, siempre complaciente y dispuesta por ese día en particular. El niño en cambio, víctima de esa curiosidad infantil que igualmente había heredado de Levy, vivía el día ajeno a todo aquello que no fuera una nueva aventura, un nuevo descubrimiento. Lucy, llegado al punto de conocerlos lo suficiente para afirmar aquello, los consideraba más sus hijos que sus ahijados, acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos tanto como lidiaba con sus propios retoños.

El árbol, de tamaño considerable, era un espectáculo a la belleza en las horas en que el sol se ocultaba. Sus luces brillaban en varios colores y la estrella de la punta bien podría haber caído del firmamento para ir a reposar ahí, por ese tenue periodo de tiempo. Cualquier niño en la ciudad querría verlo, muchos adultos inclusive, Levy se excluía. Sin embargo, nunca se había mostrado dispuesta a excluir también a sus hijos, era una mujer lo suficientemente madura para vivir el luto para sí misma, no para los demás. A las ocho, a veces nueve, le daba las gracias a Lucy de todo corazón cuando regresaba a los niños a casa, se despedía de su amiga con una suave sonrisa y enviaba a los pequeños a dormir. No lucía realmente alegre, pero contenía el lucir apagada al hacerlo.

Al día siguiente ya estaría bien, ya reiría como la mujer vivaz que era, pero ese día en particular era su minuto de silencio, su momento de flaqueza. Se dejaba caer en los recuerdos y la nostalgia por ese día, ese único día de suave reposo. No es que doliera, tras tantos años transcurridos hubiera sido negligencia de su parte que la herida no hubiera cicatrizado, pero sí punzaba todavía el vívido recuerdo de aquella tarde en que, por primera vez, el enorme árbol fue dispuesto en Magnolia.

No fue un seis ni un veinticinco, había sido el día veintidós aquel que ella había elegido para finalmente darse un tiempo libre que le permitiera contemplar el dichoso adorno en todo su esplendor. Arrastró a Gajeel con ella, dejando a los niños en casa al cuidado de Wendy, demasiado pequeños para salir con un clima como ese y tan entrada la noche.

Pasada ya la mitad del camino Gajeel había estornudado, maldiciendo luego el excesivo frío de ese día. Por la mañana nevó tanto que se generalizó el temor de que quizás una tormenta de nieve se avecinara a tiempo para arruinar las fiestas, pero pasado el mediodía el tiempo se había calmado. Sin embargo las temperaturas no habían dejado de descender aun cuando la nieve se había detenido, por lo que a esas horas ya bajaban de los diez grados. La nariz de Gajeel, que goteaba como un maldito grifo, estaba enrojecida por lo mismo. Aunque parte de la culpa también se hallaba en su cabezonería, Levy le había recomendado llevar una bufanda y él había declinado. Desde ya que se estaba arrepintiendo de ello, el cuello de su chaqueta no era lo suficientemente alto para abrigarle el rostro y parecía hacer cada vez más frío. De seguro fue por eso que, a pocas cuadras de la plaza principal, espetó:

—Esta caminata de navidad fue una idea de mierda —Levy volteó a verlo ante el comentario, acostumbrada a su manera osca de hablar; sus palabras nunca eran malintencionadas , después de todo—, mis bolas están jodidamente azules.

Levy había parpadeado, luego rió como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que Gajeel hablaba en serio y la simple idea era increíblemente hilarante; pero, a fin de cuentas, su pareja no era de callarse esas cosas y así le gustaba.

La expresión fastidiada había abandonado las facciones masculinas ante la suave risa de Levy y así se había mantenido hasta llegar finalmente al dichoso árbol: calmada, tal como solía ocurrirle con ella. El tiempo juntos le había permitido a McGarden reconocer las sonrisas que le pertenecían a ella y las que no, y podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que la que portaba Gajeel en esos momentos era de las primeras. Quizá fue ese detalle, aparentemente ínfimo, el que produjo el sentimiento de que aquel árbol frente a sí, que brillaba en infinidad de tonos, era el espectáculo más bello que algún día podría apreciar. La sensación, tan cálida que por unos instantes se olvidó de la nieve a su alrededor, la llevó a apoyar su rostro en Gajeel con la calma del amor.

—Sabes —llamó, captando la atención de su compañero—, honestamente me da igual de qué color estén tus bolas, me gustan igual.

—¡Qué!

Gajeel se había apartado de ella con algo similar a la vergüenza inundando sus mejillas y Levy había vuelto a sentir la risa ascendiendo por su garganta, esperando el momento para estallar en carcajadas. Pudo haber reído, pero no lo hizo, demasiado ocupada con otras cosas; como hallar espacio al sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho, ese que algunos llamaban felicidad.

Aquella fue la primera y última vez que se dio un tiempo para ir a apreciar la magnificencia del árbol que Magnolia colocaba en la plaza central por las fechas, todos los años a partir de entonces. Poco después de Navidad Gajeel tomó una misión. Fue el seis de enero, que casualmente cayó justo un gélido viernes, el día que recibieron la noticia. No hubo más árboles entonces, tampoco villancicos o galletas de jengibre. Levy pudo haber fingido la sonrisa los años posteriores al suceso para no amargar las fechas a los demás, pero la realidad es que en verdad no pudo y, casi como un pacto silencioso entre sus compañeros, nadie se lo exigió tampoco. Solo una vez sus hijos fueron lo suficientemente mayores para ir notando los matices comenzó a hacer el intento; de decorar la casa, servir chocolate caliente y dejarlos preparar galletas con Juvia, llevarlos a jugar a la nieve y permitirles quedarse despiertos hasta tarde por si llegaba Santa. Les dejó todo eso a ellos, porque nunca fue para ella.

Su hija, tan inteligente como recordaba ser ella misma a su edad, se la quedo mirando aquel día de reyes mientras la arropaba en la cama. Tenía los ojos oscuros y la observaba con una suerte de recelo, como si temiera hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Levy, terminando de acomodar las mantas en torno a la pequeña.

Siempre había tenido esa política de preguntar, siempre había preferido que dijeran lo que tenían que decir. Gajeel era así, Gajeel decía las cosas fueran lo que fueran. A ella le gustaba que fuera así.

—Mamá —llamó la niña. Era de voz ronca, eso también lo tenía de él—, ¿tú odias la Navidad?

Levy calló. Su hija todavía no llegaba a los diez años y ya era buena en ver los detalles que los demás pasaban por alto, a esa edad ya sabía comprender los asuntos de los adultos mejor que los otros niños.

—No —dijo—, pero tampoco me gusta.

No, a Levy no le gustaba la Navidad. Bastaba un solo adorno para que el suave letargo de su espíritu comenzara, un solo adorno le recordaba que un día similar había perdido al hombre con el que había elegido compartir el resto de su vida; y ya nada era igual. Cada villancico, cada comentario, incluso los regalos eran recuerdos con sabor a sal. Recuerdos de la última Navidad en la que albergó una sonrisa sincera, cuando la festividad no cargaba con la sombra de la muerte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la niña—. ¿Es por papá?

Levy esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente. La semana entrante irían al cementerio, cuando ya no quedasen adornos en las calles. No quería que, de alguna manera, sus hijos relacionasen las fechas con el luto de su padre. Ya le bastaba cargar ella con ese peso.

—No —mintió—, es porque los dulces y las luces no son lo mío, prefiero la fiesta de la cosecha.

Las pupilas negras e inocentes le miraron por unos segundos, luego la niña dio la vuelta para acomodarse en la cama.

—Pero en la fiesta de la cosecha no hay regalos —reclamó.

Levy rió, corto y suave.

—Ya sé, pero yo ya tengo todos los libros que podría querer, no necesito más —dijo, acto seguido se inclinó sobre la niña y le depositó un beso en la frente—. Además los tengo a ustedes.

Se apartó entonces, encendiendo la luz del velador para que su hija durmiera tranquila.

—Te quiero, mamá.

—Yo también —correspondió, dejándole otro beso a su hija, esta vez en el cabello, para luego emprender camino hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches —se despidió, atravesando el marco rumbo al pasillo.

—Buenas noches.

Sonrió una última vez y cerró con suavidad, cuidando luego no hacer ruido en su camino a la cocina, consciente de que su hijo dormía. «Mamá,» resonó en su cabeza cuando cogió una taza, las luces de colores y los pinos adornando la cerámica, «¿tú odias la Navidad?»

¿La odiaba? Era indudable que no le gustaba la festividad, pero no creía albergar un sentimiento tan intenso. Era melancolía antes que desagrado la emoción que le producía ese periodo de tiempo, saber que los adornos y la nieve inundaban las calles el día que perdió a Gajeel, el día que supo que ya nunca más volvería.

No, Levy no odiaba la Navidad, pero tampoco la quería. Para ella, simplemente era como si no existiera. Su Navidad había acabado años atrás, esa llegada de reyes que coincidió con un gélido viernes. Ahora no era más que un recuerdo; un recuerdo que, como tal, ya no existía en el presente. Eso era su Navidad, de ahí venía su nostalgia y su luto auto-impuesto, del simple hecho de vivir el día como si no estuviera ocurriendo en el ahora, sino en el entonces.

La Navidad era para ella la simple imagen de esa noche en compañía de Gajeel, un instante lejano en compañía del hombre que alguna vez amó. Lo atesoraba y lo vivía como eso, como la vieja y cálida experiencia de rememorar. Guardaba el recuerdo en lo más hondo de su ser, allá donde solo la más dulce, hiriente y profunda melancolía llegaba, allá donde solían guardarse las cosas importantes. Como el alma.


End file.
